fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
RIVER
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : RIVER ; Release Date : 2009.10.21 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You，Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM43～44 (Regular Edition, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1087 (Theater Edition, CD only) / ￥1,524 Regular Edition Details ; CD # RIVER / Senbatsu # Kimi no Koto ga Suki dakara (君のことが好きだから)　/ Undergirls # Hikoukigumo (Theater Girls ver.) (ひこうき雲（シアターガールズ ver.)) / Theater Girls　 # RIVER (off-vocal) # Kimi no koto ga suki dakara (off-vocal) ; DVD # RIVER Music Video # Kimi no Koto ga Suki dakara Music Video # Hikoukigumo (Theater Girls ver.) Music Clip # Bonus Video: Something you want to be told during a date Theater Edition Details ; CD # RIVER # Kimi no Koto ga Suki dakara # Hikouki Gumo (Theater Girls ver.) # RIVER (off-vocal) # Kimi no koto ga suki dakara (off-vocal) Included Members 'RIVER' ★ Senbatsu (16 Members, Im Yoona & Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Kang Seulgi, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong 'Kimi no Koto ga Suki dakara' Undergirls (16 Members) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Cho Miyeon, Kim Sojung, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Jung Soyeon, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon 'Hikoukigumo (Theater Girls ver.)' Theater Girls (19 Members) * Team A: Euna Kim, Kim Bora, Kim Dasom, Kim Nayoung, Lee Hyeri, Park Jeonghwa, Park Jihyo * Team K: Kim Chungha, Kim Yoohyeon, Miyauchi Haruka, Shin Bora, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Han Dong, Im Nayeon, Jeon Somin, Jung Jinsol, Lee Yoobin, Viian Wong General Information RIVER is AKB48's 14th Major Single, 16th Overall and the 5th released under KING RECORDS. Promoted as an "AKB never seen before", RIVER is an Ouen Song (応援ソング, support song) - a song about never giving up on your dreams and never look back. This single features all the AKB48 Members speared in all the different tracks of the single. upgrading from Iiwake Maybe, this single includes 3 Music Clips - one for each track included. the Undergirls appear again (with a new line-up) and a new unit, Theater Girls was created. ; Chart Records (Oricon) * 2nd best-selling single of October 2009. * 22nd best-selling single of 2010. * This single outsold all the singles released before it in its first week. * This was the first AKB48 Single to hit 1# in the Oricon Weekly Charts. * Surpassing solo singer-songwriter YUI's single "again", this single was the best selling female single of 2009. Trivia * This is the second AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO! * This single was later covered and released by JKT48 as RIVER * Motto: 「向う岸には夢がある。」 ("Mukou Kishi ni wa Yume ga aru." / "In the other side of the coast there is a dream") Category: AKB48 Singles